An image forming apparatus called an MFP (Multi-Functional Peripheral) such as a color copying machine, a printer, or a facsimile apparatus often includes an image forming unit (i.e., a printer section), an image reading unit (i.e., a scanner section), a control unit, a storage unit (i.e., a hard disk drive), and an operation unit (i.e., a control panel).
In recent years, in order to effectively utilize a space required for setting the MFP, an intra-body paper discharge system for locating a stock unit, which stores sheets (outputs) as image outputs, between a printer and a scanner in the height direction is widely adopted. An apparatus incorporating finishing apparatuses such as a stapler that staples sheets (outputs) as image outputs and a sorter that sorts sheets (outputs) as image outputs in a unit of the number of copies or a unit of pages is also already widely used.
It goes without saying that an arbitrary PC (Personal Computer) located on a network with respect to plural MFPs connected to the network can instruct a specific MFP to perform image reading (scanning) and image output (printout).
However, in an ADF (Automatic Document Feeder) integrally included in a scanner unit, a document insertion port is provided on one side of a document feeding unit and paper conveying rollers are provided in upper and lower portions in the document insertion port to nip an original document and send the original document to a reading unit. Therefore, a document placing surface of a document tray is attached below a paper nipping position of the rollers. Therefore, a step is formed between the upper surface of a feeding device and the document tray. Since the document insertion port, the document tray, and a paper discharge tray are exposed, in some case cases, dust is photographed in a read image or the dust adhere adheres to an original document after reading because of intrusion of the dust into a mechanical unit.
Finishing apparatuses (for example, sorting, stapling, punching, saddle stapling, and interleaving paper insertion) can be arbitrarily combined on the basis of a request of a user. However, a requested finishing apparatus is designed to be separately mounted on a paper discharge side for storing sheets (outputs) as image outputs of the MFP. Therefore, since respective units of the finishing apparatuses are given different shapes for respective applications (functions), in some cases, uniformity of an external design is spoiled when the finishing apparatuses are mounted. Since the units are arranged to be interposed in respective paths, if functions are increased, a housing size inevitably increases.
In recent years, there is increasing interest in security for documents (image outputs). An increasing number of MFPs adopt means for preventing documents from being taken away by adding a private print function (images can be output only when authentication is successful). However, a user needs to wait near an MFP until image output is completed. When a large number of images are output, convenience of use of the MFP is low. A structure for closing a paper discharge unit (a storing unit for image outputs) with a door or the like is also put to practical use. However, in particular, when a door or the like is prepared in an MFP of the intra-body paper discharge type, when a user takes out a discharged sheet, the user cannot take out the sheet unless the user stretches the arm to the depth (because the sheet is present in a body of the MFP). There is still room for improvement in terms of operability (workability). The door provided in the MFP is effective for preventing the sheets (outputs) as the image outputs from being taken away or output information from being viewed (grasped). However, when a sheet jam or the like occurs, all functions are suspended until a user who instructs image output involving the lock of the door arrives (near the apparatus).
As an ADF in which a document tray automatically closes to cover a document table or a document insertion port, JP-A-2007-119173 (Document 1) is known.
However, although the ADF disclosed in Document 1 has a structure in which the document tray can be displaced like a cover with respect to the document table, an armor cover or the like cannot be formed flat (a step between the upper surface of a feeding device and the document tray cannot be eliminated).
As a sheet finishing apparatus in which a finisher(s) as a finishing apparatus(es) (for sorting and/or stapling) can be incorporated in a space, which is prepared in advance, on the basis of a request of a user and an image forming apparatus in which the sheet finishing apparatus is incorporated, JP-A-2003-137470 (Document 2) is known.
However, in Document 2, the space secured for intra-body paper discharge is replaced with the finishing apparatus(es). This means that, although the size of the entire apparatus does not change, the space for intra-body paper discharge is reduced. Therefore, in the MFP of the intra-body paper discharge type, there is still room for improvement concerning operability (workability) for taking out a discharged sheet.
As a security system that adds authentication information for specifying a user terminal to print data for printing and acquires the authentication information from the user terminal carried by a user to release the lock of a printing function (enable printing), JP-A-2007-272858 (Document 3) is known.
However, the security system disclosed in Document 3 enables printing after the user carrying the user terminal moves to near a printing apparatus. The user is still requested to wait near the printing apparatus until image output (printing) is completed.
In order to prevent outsiders from taking away sheets (outputs) as image outputs or preventing outsiders from viewing output information (grasping the output information), it is effective to provide a door in a storing unit configured to store the sheets (outputs) as image outputs. However, when a sheet jam or the like occurs, all functions are suspended until a user who instructs image output involving the lock of the door arrives (near the apparatus). This is evident from JP-A-2000-10442 (Document 4).
Because of such a background, the development team including the inventor of this application still continues the development at present following U.S. application Ser. Nos. 12/576,077 and 12/576,143 (both filed Aug. 8, 2008).